Is This My Moment?
by Patrick Ryann
Summary: James is looking for Romance at the start of his freshmen year, things change once he meets Kendall. Will This be the moment for James?
1. Chapter 1

It was a new year. Freshmen year to be exact at the early college high school which James got into, he was hoping for a fresh new start. Even possibly a relationship. He was hoping to find the right guy for him this year. As he walked slowly towards his first class which was health, he was sadden because all his freinds were at different high schools, he was beginning to think that he made a mistake coming to this school. but he couldnt miss an opportunity like this you can graduate with a college degree. "Boooo!" he sighed to himself.

When class was over James was the very first one out the door, he sped of to his BIM class (computer class). He noticed his freind Camille from middle school. He took a seat next to her. "Thank you lord for giving me a class with my only friend from middle school!" he proudly said looking up at the ceiling. They hugged each other. "So how is your first day here at collegiate! UMM James, hello James! she snapped her fingers towards his face. James still remained silent. Camille turned her head spotting what the distracted boy was looking at.

There he was a Tall blonde boy with amazing hair, green eyes, and well toned muscle. The boy walked in and smiled to an open seat he spotted and sat down. "Thats Kendall Knight, i just had him for algebra. He is really funny and cool. You should go talk to him James." "Um no he is probly going to think im creepy or something." James mumbled.

The Blonde turned from his seat and eyed James for a couple of seconds smiling. "Did you see that he totally checked you out. he is totally a cock lover." Camille said laughing at what she said. "Stop, Camille Hopefully he can be the one, or will be the one." James said softly. "Well Hun you gotta try to go for it soon." she said while putting her arm around James.

As the day went on it was time for Biology the last class of the day. James was setting his backpack down to get out his binder. As he got it out he turned and bumped into Kendall. "Sorry... here totally my fault dude." Kendall said walking past James Taking a seat by the wall. James was in silence, he was pretty embarresd to. James took a seat next to Kendall, to try to start a conversation with him, but he had no guts to even talk. moments later the silence was broken. "I'm Kendall, and you are?" he asked. "James Diamond." he responded. " I came from Baker Middle school, Where did you come from James?" "I came from Martin." James responded with a smile. he was happy that Kendall was talking to him.

Several Days passed and James was making freinds with other people like Lucy, Jo, And three other girls who had the same name as of each other the Jennifers. and his freindship with Kendall was starting to build up. Since they met they had so many conversations with each other involving sports, Video Games, and Movies. He was really starting to have a crush on Kendall and he was thinking that Kendall Must like him too. James had to let him know how he feels, James immediately emailed Kendall through the school website, and told him how he felt and was hoping that he felt the same way. When James hit sent he smiled. he knew that he did the right thing telling his little crush how he feels.


	2. Chapter 2 WHATS HIS REACTION?

Chap 2:

Morning had arrived and as James was heading down towards the hallway he noticed his crush sitting with his friends Carlos and Logan. "Hey Ken, whats up man." James said with a smile. He had felt very confident because he told the truth. Kendall looked at James awkwardly and walked away whispering things to Logan and Carlos. The tall boy seemed sadden now because of his crush's Reaction. "Hey James whats wrong?" Camille asked as she walked by. "He... he... ha... HATES ME!" James burst into tears as he layed his head on Camille's shoulder. "Why the hell do you say that, he is nice, he would never hate a human being. she explained. James removed his head and came face to face with her. "I had emailed him, explaining how I felt about him. And now that he knows he hates me, i dont understand." James wheeped. " AWWHH Jamie its okay he isnt the one then, theres lots of boys here and the year just started." she told him. "Ever since I layed eye on him, i fell in love. It seemed as if he was the only guy on earth, I only payed attention to him, he was always on my mind." James said sadly while wiping off his tears. He turned his head and saw that Kendall was staring back at him. "I'm sorry" James mumbled then walked away from Camille into his class.

Later on when James was walking towards his biology class he was scared to even walk in there because he had always sat by Kendall, he was scared that he wont even talk to him at all."I heard you like Kendall" Carlos said while passing James and taking his seat. James eyes got very watery at the fact Kendall told his friends."James sit down please!" Ms. Riggs yelled out from across the room. James looked over and spotted the empty seat in the back, and sat in it. He couldnt concentrate at all in class. He suddenly started whimpering very softly, it was a good thing no one payed attention to him. James stared at the clock wishing that it was 2:20 for class to be over.

2 days after

It had been HELL for James, Kendall still wasnt talking to him and he kept wishing that he could have stopped himself from sending the email. "James." he heard a voice call from infront of him, As James looked up he saw Kendall. "Can I talk to you" Kendall asked. "Yeah sure." james replied and smiled. They walked away from people and stopped by the stairs. " I really apreciate you letting me know, but Im not like that." Ken said slowly. "Yeah I know, I can tell... I'm sorry." he responded. " I felt bad for not talking to you any sooner, i was just a little shocked i've never really had another guy like me before." Kendall said. "So do you hate me?" James had asked the blonde boy. Kendall smiled and held out his hand. "No... we can be freinds." James smiled back and shook his hand. "See you Later" Kendall said then walked away.

"Hey James what was that about, what did he say?" Camille asked."That we are going to be freinds... just freinds." He smiled. James felt really happy again. The boy couldnt stop smiling. "So you aint bummed that you cant be with him." she asked. " I think that me and Kendall are meant just to be friends, I rather have him in my life as a freind; then him not being in it at all." James smiled and walked away from Camille.

The next day came and James saw Kendall. " Sup Freind!" Kendall said while fist pounding his new freind. "Nun much but just going to biology" James responded smiling. "Well would my new freind like to sit by me today? Kendall asked. "Absolutely!" James said back. As they both headed to the classroom James knew that the rest of his freshmen year was going to be good. He had Camille, Lucy, Jo, the Jennifers, and His new freind Kendall to be there for him. James smiled at the fact that he and Kendall are cool again.


End file.
